This project is a communication strategy aimed at: 1) ultimately improving access to high quality health care services (one of the Center for Disease Control's top ten health indicators for Healthy People 2010) for appropriate long-term (in-home) care for people qualifying for service in our Northwest Georgia area under Georgia's Community Care Service Program; and 2) ultimately improving a county health department's capacity to serve their communities (by promoting health and preventing illness). We intend to help accomplish this by: a) Improving a communication between health professionals and social service professionals to benefit their mutual clients; and b) Improving health professional's access to current health medical and social resources and research. Specifically, we will accomplish these two aims by providing improved and adequate Internet connectivity to our Community Care Services Program and the Floyd County Health Department. Our Specific Aims are: 1) NWGA Health District 1-1 Information Systems Unit will accomplish DSL connectivity for a high-speed Internet connection at the Community Care District Office and the Floyd County Health Department; 2) NWGA Health District 1-1 Information Systems Unit will assure training to individual users regarding transferring data files, Groupwise e-mail, and general Internet usage by February 28, 2002; and 3) Selected users will demonstrate successful use of Internet connections for a) Transferring large data files, b) Utilizing Groupwise e-mail to send and retrieve business e-mails, attachments, and appointments, and c) Utilizing the World Wide Web for research purposes and on-line education.